A Child Called 'It'
by acaramara
Summary: Drew gets abused by his 'mother'. he dosen't do well in school. no one likes him. except for May. will she help him?
1. Chapter 1

**A Child Called "It"**

**Chapt 1**

**Based on a book witch is based on a true story. i kind of tweaked it a little so its not exactly like the book. might cry a little. its a very very sad story. enjoy. **

**Max: 5**

**May: 10**

**Drew: 10 **

**Amelia: 5**

**Andre: 6

* * *

**

May heard that a new family had moved next door to her. Her mom was going over to meat them.

"May do you want to go meet the new family?" Caroline asked.

"Sure mom. I'll be down in a minute." May answered. She bolted down the stairs. She only wanted to see if there was someone her age she could play with. "OK mom I'm ready." May called. They walked to the house and knocked on the door. The mom answered.

"Hello." she said kindly.

"Hi. My daughter and I stopped by to welcome you to the neighbor hood." May's mom said.

"Thank You. Why don't you come in." She said. They walked in. It looked nice for people who just moved in. Not many boxes everywhere. Cleaned well. Almost everything was perfect.

"Please. Sit down. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" the mom asked. They sat on the couch.

"Sure." May replied.

"No thank you." Caroline replied.

"Oh pardon me I guess I haven't told you my name yet. My name is Andria." Andria said.

"I'm Caroline and this is My daughter May. Nice to meet you." Caroline said shaking hands with her.

"I'll go get you something to drink. What would you like." Andria said.

"Oh. Anythings fine." May replied sweetly. Andria walked out the room. There was a swinging door to the kitchen so May peeked in. There was a boy sweeping. He never looked up once when Andria started talking to him. She seemed to be ordering him to do something because right after she stopped talking he went to the fridge and got something out. Then, he got a glass out the cabinet and poured something into a glass. He handed the glass to her and she snatched it . When she started walking to wards the door May went back and sat on the couch. Caroline gave her a "What are you doing?' look. May shrugged. Andria pushed the door open. May saw the boy go back to his sweeping. She was surprised at what he was wearing. He wore a paper thin looking shirt with holes in it and a worn out pare of jeans. He looked to be her age. He looked up. The mom saw May wasn't looking at her. She looked back. The boy looked down again.

"Here you go. I got you some lemonade." Andria said.

"Thank you." May said. Caroline sat there laughing and talking with Andria until it got dark.

"So do you have any kids?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. I have three. Andre, Andrew, and Amelia. They're at their aunt's. I am going to surprise them with their new house." Andria answered. They talked for another hour.

"Well May and I better get going. Its getting late." Caroline said.

"OK. I hope I see you sometime again. May you can come over to play with the children anytime you want." Andria offered.

"Thanks. I look forward to it." May said sweetly. They left. As they walked in the door Max came running up to them.

"Mommy. Mommy. I thought you'd never come home." Max said as Caroline picked him up.

"We Warren't gone that long sweetie." Caroline answered.

"I know but it seemed like a long time." Max said.

"I know. I know. Now lets get dinner started. What do you guys want?" she asked.

"Pizza!" they answered in unison.

"OK. I'll go order." She said walking away.

"Max can you keep a secret." May whispered.

"Yeah." Max answered.

"OK. I saw this boy when we went over to the house..." May got cut off.

"Do you like him?" Max said.

"No. Now listen. He looked like he wasn't being treeted well. I asked for a glass of lemonade and when she walked away I peeked into the door. It seemed like she was telling him to do something. He got a glass and poured the lemonade into it. When he tried to give it to her she snatched away from him. He never looked at her once. Or even said anything." May said with a worried look on her face.

"Wow." Max said. Their mom came back in.

"The pizza will be here in 30 minutes." she said

"OK" they answered. The pizza finally came. After they got done eating they went to bed. May sat there thinking about the boy. She couldn't help it. He looked so helpless. She heard something outside her window. It sounded like yelling. She looked out the window. She saw Andria yelling at someone. No. Not just someone. She was yelling at the boy May saw earlier today. May felt so bad for. him. She watched the whole fight. Well, it wasn't exactly a fight. Andria was hitting him and yelling at him. But he did nothing. It was horrifying to watch him being beat like that. Yet she kept watching. She felt like she had to. When Andria finally got tired, she stopped. May heard the door lock after being shut. The boy was covered in bruises. He walked/limped over to the window. It was already open. He starred at the ground. Obviously he didn't see her standing there looking at him.

"Are you OK" she asked even though the answer would be no. Startled he jumped,

"You scared me." he said.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." May oppligized.

"Its OK" he said. He wasn't looking at her.

"I heard the whole fight. You know you should tell someone-"

"I can't tell anyone. They wouldn't do anything anyway. Besides, my so called 'Mom' would just lie about it."

"But I would be a witness." He looked up at her.

"You would do that for me?" he said surprised.

"Of course. I think what she's doing to you is just plain mean. I would do anything for you. You look like you haven't eaten in days. You must be hungry. I'll go get you something."

"You really shouldn't. Its not that import.."

"Yes it is. You might as well shush cause I'm getting you something anyway." May said.

"Thank you" He said. May went to get him something to eat.

"May sweetie. What are you doing up at this hour." Caroline said walking into the kitchen.

"I wasn't sleep yet and I got thirsty so I came down to get a drink of water." May lied.

"OK sweetie." Caroline said before going back into the living room to atch T.V. May made sure she wasn't coming back anytime soon. She grabbed four cookies, a poptart and some water. She walked back upstairs to her window.

"Here you go." May said giving him the food. She had to lean out the window to give the food to him.

"Thank you. By the way my names Drew." Drew said.

"My names May and you're welcome." ,May said, "So. What school are you going to?"

"Petalburg Elementry." he answered.

"I'm going there to. But I've been going here longer. Just stick with me and you'll be fine." she said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Drew asked.

"Well... There are a lot of bullies in our grade. But they don't scare me. Now eat up. I'm going to bed. Good night Drew."

"Good night May."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Child Called 'It'**

**Chapt 2**

Every since that night May gave him food , she had been giving him food every night. He would always eat half and save some for lunch at school. She always gave him something new to eat.

May was walking to go find Drew for lunch. When she finally saw him some older boys were talking to him. May thought they were being nice to him. Then they slammed him into a wall. May ran over to them.

"Hey! What are you doing to my friend!?" May asked/yelled.

"None of your business little girl. Now go away." the oldest looking one said.

"Why don't you make me." May shot back determined not to abandon Drew.

"We tried to warn you but I guess I have no choice." he said trying to hit her. May dodged and punched him in the nose. He just starred. Everyone starred.

"Now go away before I give a black eye to go along with that bloody nose." May said in triumph.

"I'll deal with you later." he said coldly before walking away.

"Yeah yeah yeah." May said not concerned about the threat.

"May you didn't have to-" Drew tried to say.

"Yes I did. I don't want anyone hurting you Drew." ,May answered, "Where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere is fine." he said. They laughed and talked all lunch until the bell rang. After, they went to their lockers to get books out of them. The guy who was picking on Drew earlier walked past and was about to say something until May walked up and death glared him.

They sat during Social Studies passing notes every two seconds. May passed Drew a note that said, _'Man this class could put coffee to sleep.'_ Drew laughed at that. They sat there half sleep until the bell rang. Everyone jumped. It was time to go home. Drew dreaded going home. May and Drew went to their lockers got their stuff out and headed home.

"I can't wait to meet your other brothers and sisters." May said excitedly.

"Who said you were meeting them?" Drew said.

"I did. Hey we're here." May said. They walked up to his door. It was locked. Drew just stood there.

"Well. It's locked."

"No duh Drew." May saw someone peaking out the window. "Hey. Who is that?"

"Oh thats my sister. She probably locked us out because she saw you and didn't know who you were and didn't want you coming in the house." Drew stated. Just then the door opened. Before May could get in the house Amelia shut the door in May's face.

"That wasn't nice Amelia." Drew scolded.

"But I don't know who she is. Mommy says not to let strangers in the house." Amelia answered.

"Yeah but she's not a stranger to me." Drew said.

"You better let her in before she goes away." Andre said looking out the window watching May walk away. Drew walked over to the door and opened it. May wasn't there. He saw her walk into her house. A car pulled into the driveway.

"Mommy's home and you haven't even started your chores yet. Mommy's gonna be very mad." Amelia said. Drew quickly grabbed the broom and ran into the kitchen and started sweeping. Andria walked into the house.

"Where is it." she said. Amelia and Andre new she was talking about Drew.

"He's in the kitchen sweeping." Andre said quietly. Andria waled into the kitchen.

"Look at me.", she said,"You think your so slick don't you. You think I wouldn't remember that you mopped the floor this mornig and there is no way it could get dirty that fast." She slapped him across the face. "Go do your real chores before you really get it." Drew quickly walked away to do his other chores.


End file.
